Investigating the Investigator
by DarthRaydor10
Summary: When Captain Sharon Raydor and her team are called to investigate the scene of a murder, Chief Johnson may have vital information to help Sharon solve her case. (Most likely will involve shipping Brenda/Sharon!)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Major Crimes/The Closer. This storyline and ideas are my own, not those of TNT or the writers of the series.

Rated: (M) to cover myself later on as the story develops.

I would appriciate feedback as I am trying to see how well this storyline is going so far! Thank you:D

INVESTIGATING THE INVESTIGATOR: Part 1

Captain Sharon Raydor of the LAPD's Major Crimes division stood tall, her expression composed in a way only she could portray on a regular basis. She was calm, collected, and yet a small sign of sympathy was escaping though her eyes as she observed the crime scene before her.

"Stab wound to the lower abdomen." Detective Sanchez announced. "And one gunshot wound, right here", he pointed to the side of her head "entering the right side of her temple and exiting the other side ma'am."

"Looks like our perp was experienced," Lieutenant Provensa added.

"There are signs of struggle and there are obvious signs of rape" said Flynn.

The female body was small, about five-feet, five inches in height. Her hair was blond and she was surrounded by normal night time attire. Her clothing had been ripped from her body and there was bruising around her pelvic area as well as some small amounts of blood and semen. Her eyes were open and she was draw up in an awkward position when the team arrived to find her on her bed, lifeless and exposed.

Sharon's eyes began to trail off, her mind wondering to something Brenda had told her on the phone recently. '_When you're not busy takin' over crime scenes, I need to talk to you about somethin'. It might require FID, so I thought before involvin' them personally, maybe you'd be able to…advise me of what I can do to fix the situation. '_ Sharon hadn't had much time at the moment to get into the details with Chief Johnson and up until now had completely forgotten about the entire conversation. What did Brenda mean? Sharon wondered. Her clouded thoughts were quickly pried to back into reality as Lieutenant Tao was finishing a question, then repeatedly summoning her by rank.

"Captain? Captain?" Tao repeated.

Sharon quickly refocused her thoughts on the task at hand: her crime scene. "Yes, Lieutenant Tao. I'm sorry. Please, continue."

"The assailant was either completely ignorant, _or_ he had ulterior motives behind his actions. _This _indicates a sign of struggle", Tao said as he lifted the victims hand to reveal small portions of the assailants flesh underneath the victims nails. "But _this_ is where it gets interesting." Lieutenant Tao walked over to the side of the bed, gesturing for the Captain to do likewise. He picked up a pair of underwear. He held the small underwear out so Sharon could see them. They were black lace, very delicate and they were covered in male secretions. Sharon's eyes narrowed a bit, trying to following where Tao was going. "There was semen found inside of the girl, _but_ the amount found on this pair of underwear would indicate that if this were a rape, it wasn't a quick one. It continued for a while. "

Sharon observed things and considered the facts presented to her. "Or", she said. "Perhaps he had a partner. As much as the thought may sicken me, perhaps there were two assailants. One who…" she paused for a moment to choose her words carefully, "performed the act, and another who… helped, watched and… enjoyed the view. "

"Hey… I think the Captain is on to something" Provensa said with a surprised and enthralled demeanor.

As soon as Andy started to put his two cents into the situation, Captain Raydor's phone began to ring. She patted herself down until she discovered which pocket the phone had been stowed and when she looked at the caller ID, her eyes lit up and she smiled very slightly before her expression returned quickly to a composed, emotionless stance. It was Brenda. She was excited and yet confused as to why the former Deputy Chief of _now _her own division was calling her at ten o'clock in the morning. She remained calm and collected considering the fact she was at a crime scene, surrounded by her team and the body of a lifeless victim before her. Sharon knew Chief Johnson wouldn't be calling unless it was an important matter. "Excuse me, I have to take this. I'm sorry, um... Lieutenant Provensa? Would you mind…um, I have to -"

Provensa shook his head. "Go on, Captain. We've got this one under control."

"Thank you. If I have to leave, I'll meet you back at the office shortly." Sharon said, while walking as far from the scene as possible so that when she was out of the room, she could discretely answer without everyone knowing who it was. Sharon expected them to all want to talk to Brenda, for a few of them to shout of their 'hellos'. She anticipated Lieutenant Provensa would take the phone away and joke, telling her how much she needed to get the hell back. Sharon decided to avoid the entire scenario from playing out. Once Sharon was clear of the room she answered as professionally as she could. "Captain Raydor" she answered and Sharon's mouth widened into a smile immediately after hearing Brenda's southern accent across the line.

"Captain, what are you doin'? I almost thought you weren't gonna pick up." The blond's voice replied with a bit of annoyance.

It now was Sharon's turn to show annoyance portrayed very nicely in her tone of voice. "I am at a crime scene, Chief. What can I do for you?"

Brenda sat in her office at the LADA's building, at her desk with her legs crossed. Brenda's glasses were somewhat half on, half off her face as she opened her side drawer to reveal a heaping assortment of candy. She pulled out a Hershey's Kiss and unwrapped it, placing it into her mouth. "Hold on, I need to finish this kiss."

Sharon's eyes widened, "You need to do _what?"_ Sharon could hear a small sound of pleasure coming out of the Chief's mouth, but also heard the distinctive sounds of chewing. "_Brenda!_"

Brenda laughed. "Sorry! I was eatin' a Hershey Kiss, Captain."

Sharon's annoyance levels began to rise. "Alright. Might I inform you that I am currently at a crime scene, Chief and it would be wonderful if you could tell me what it is exactly that you needed before Lieutenant Provensa comes out here and discovers that I've left the room to have a 'girl talk' with the former head of the department."

Brenda repositioned her glasses and hurriedly picked up a paper that had been on her desk, trying focusing on the task at hand. "Oooh! Sharon I'm so sorry. Shoot! Why would you answer my call if you were at a crime scene? You could've just let me leave a voicemail or somethin'."

Sharon decided she should step outside of the residence to continue the phone call and Sharon closed the door, sneaking around to the side of the home so that she could not be viewed by her team as Brenda continued to talk about everything but the reason she had called. It was a huge reason she had begun to enjoy Brenda. It made her laugh to see others caught on the short end of her long conversational stick, but was also a huge frustration when she was on the end of it.

Sharon responded. "I would have, but I had a feeling you would continue to call until I picked up." Brenda's expression agreed with Sharon's statement. "True. Okay. Alright, look. Remember last week when I told you that I needed your help with something'?"

Sharon nodded as she responded, "yes…."

"Well, I have an investigator that I recently transferred in from Nevada. His resume was excellent, and I couldn't turn him down, but these last few weeks he started… I dunno, he's been actin' real strange and this mornin' he didn't show up for work until eleven and he had scratches on his face and he… "

Sharon's expression changed. "Did you say scratches on his face?", she interrupted. Brenda's concern was turning into frustration as she had to repeat herself. "Yes, Captain, scratches. Now he _claims_ it was from a fight that he and some woman had gotten into. He said that they had been on a date, she had been drinkin' and she got completely outta control and when he tried to calm her, she began hittin' him and _finally _after he couldn't take anymore and tried to grab her arms to stop her, she scratched his face, but I don't believe him. "

Sharon couldn't believe what she was hearing. The idea of an investigator at the Los Angeles District Attorney's office showing up late with a scratched up face the same day a young woman turns up dead with human flesh underneath her nails was starting to seem as if Brenda's story perhaps could involve a possible suspect to Sharon's case.

"Oh, Chief. I think you just may need to meet me at my office as soon as you possibly can."

Brenda became completely confused. "Why?"

Sharon looked around to see if anyone was listening. When she deemed the area safe to continue her conversion, she responded. "Because I may be able to help you and in return, you may be able to help me. "

To be continued...


End file.
